Princesse de Sang Mêlé Fin alternative
by Snapy49
Summary: Ici se trouve la fin alternative de la fan fiction "Princesse de Sang Mêlé". Elle reprend du chapitre 56 jusqu'à l'épilogue. (Attention Spoiler : Ici est la fin de la fan fiction où Voldemort survit ! Si vous préférez celle où il meurt, restez sur la fan fiction originelle "Princesse de Sang Mêlé")
1. La Marque de la lumière

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : La Marque de Lumière**

Eileen était toujours présente devant le corps inerte de celui qu'elle avait aimé, elle s'allongea contre lui, espérant pouvoir sentir un peu de chaleur du corps se trouvant contre elle mais sans résultat. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes que son corps contenait et tentait d'imaginer la vie qui s'annonçait à elle sans la présence de cet homme dans sa vie. Pendant la nuit qui suivit, elle était lovée contre lui à un point tel que chaque fibre de sa peau pouvait ressentir le besoin de la sorcière pour un quelconque contact. Une lumière commença alors à être émise du cœur même d'Eileen, une lumière chaude et douce, le contraire même de l'effet du sortilège de mort. Cette lumière se transféra délicatement du cœur d'Eileen à celui de Tom et une aura d'un blanc pur entoura l'ancien Mage Noir. Le bras d'Eileen se mit à la brûler atrocement, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur qu'elle réussit tout de même à contenir assez pour ne pas alerter le voisinage. Le serpent blanc qui constituait sa marque se mit à bouger de lui-même et glissa le long du bras de la sorcière pour se loger sur le bras du sorcier. La créature semblait s'enfoncer doucement dans la chaire de ce dernier pendant que la marque d'Eileen disparaissait petit à petit.

La jeune femme resta un moment à côté du sorcier sans savoir que faire quand une grande bouffée d'air fut prise par l'homme à côté d'elle. Eileen le prit dans ses bras en lui expliquant doucement qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il devait se calmer, que tout irait bien. Le corps de Voldemort avait changé, il était à présent en Tom sans pour autant utiliser un quelconque charme pour changer son apparence. Qu'importe, pour le moment Eileen n'avait qu'une chose en tête : il était en vie ! Elle l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé et lui apporta un verre d'eau, totalement perdue, la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait le faire boire une quelconque potion ou si il fallait qu'il se repose dans une certaine position. Toute la soirée se déroula dans un certain silence, Tom ne comprenait pas plus ce qui s'était passé mais il pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute qu'il se sentait différent. Cela se confirma le lendemain quand il tenta d'utiliser la baguette d'Eileen pour tester sa magie bien que la sorcière ne soit pas d'accord avec ce test. Rien ne se passa, aucune étincelle, aucune énergie, rien. Quand il tenta de transplaner, il ne réussit pas plus et fut incapable de produire de la magie.

 _\- Eileen, je crois que … je pense que je suis un moldu ou un cracmol enfin je n'ai plus de magie en moi !_

 _\- Tu es sûr ? Mais comment ton corps a pu soigner l'Avada Kedavra sans magie ? Ça n'a pas de sens !_

 _\- Si, ça en a au contraire. Je pense que c'est toi qui m'as ramené à la vie. Tu te rappelles que j'avais retiré l'Horcruxe de ton corps ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que tu sois devenue amnésique et pas Harry ? Je pense que le sort à mal fonctionné avec toi parce que tu refusais de laisser partir ce morceau d'âme en toi._

 _\- Selon toi, l'Horcruxe présent en moi serait retourné dans ton corps au moment de ta mort ? Remarque c'est ce qui me parait le plus logique dans toute cette histoire. Mais pourquoi tu es privé de ta magie ?_

Tom chercha un moment une réponse à cette question, il finit alors par conclure que le morceau d'âme présent dans le corps d'Eileen était dénué de toute magie. C'était la partie la plus pure de l'âme de Voldemort, la partie sans magie et donc sans corruption. D'un côté l'homme, le jeune homme à présent, était outré d'être devenu un simple mortel comme un autre, outré d'être devenu un être qu'il avait haï depuis tant d'années. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était une nouvelle vie qui pouvait s'offrir à lui, une vie avec Eileen comme il l'avait follement imaginé peu de temps auparavant. Il tourna alors son regard sur la jeune femme qui était autant perdue dans ses pensées que lui. Il l'encouragea alors à envoyer une lettre aux siens pour les rassurer. Eileen hocha la tête et envoya alors deux lettres, une à Drago et l'autre à ses parents. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle allait physiquement bien mais qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. La jeune sorcière les supplia de ne pas la chercher, exprimant l'envie de revenir d'elle-même quand le moment viendrait.

Lorsque cette lettre fut lue par Severus et Lily, ils décidèrent d'un accord commun de repousser leur mariage. Il était totalement inconcevable pour eux de se marier sans la présence de leur fille. Toutefois le mariage, pour le côté administratif, était quelque chose dont ils avaient besoin. En effet, s'ils voulaient garder Drago avec eux, il leur fallait l'adopter officiellement. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'un mariage, simplement pour la paperasse, fut organisé. Lily et Severus signèrent les papiers de la plume d'un Phoenix et gardèrent toute la véritable cérémonie avec l'échange des vœux respectifs pour plus tard. Quelques jours après, ils parlèrent sérieusement à Harry et à Drago de tout cela, Severus voulait non seulement adopter Drago et en faire officiellement leur fils à Lily et lui, mais le Maître des Potions tenait à ce qu'Harry fasse partie intégrante de tout cela et proposa de devenir aux yeux de la loi le père d'Harry en l'adoptant lui aussi. Bien entendu ce dernier garderait le nom de Potter dont il était plus que fier mais pour Drago c'était une autre histoire.

\- _Et si je veux changer moi ?_ Questionna le jeune homme.

 _\- Tu voudrais prendre mon nom Drago ? Tu es sérieux ?_

 _\- Pourquoi voudrais-je rester un Malefoy !? Mon père est un sadique narcissique, ma mère était une alcoolique et le reste de ma famille est peu recommandable._

 _\- C'est définitif Drago, tu en es conscient ?_ Demanda Lily.

 _\- Oui je sais, mais je serais plus que fier de dire que je suis le fils de Severus Rogue et de porter ce nom. Et puis après tout, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse perdurer ce nom de famille non ?_

Pour seule réponse, Severus serra le jeune garçon contre lui, il avait du mal à cacher sa joie. Harry aussi avait un immense sourire, tout comme sa mère. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se rendre compte de tous les changements qui avaient eus lieu. Il était officiellement le fils adoptif de Severus Rogue et avait pour frère Drago Malefoy, enfin Drago Rogue d'ici peu. Hermione et Ron avaient assisté au loin à la scène et étaient on ne peut plus heureux pour leurs amis et professeurs, certes il manquait Eileen au tableau pour que tout cela soit parfait mais ils gardaient espoir. Tous deux profitaient de leur récent couple, Ron s'étant pris un Cognard sur la tête lors d'un match de Quidditch, il avait murmuré le nom d'Hermione sur le lit de l'infirmerie ayant pour effet immédiat de mettre fin à sa relation avec Lavande. Même si le jeune Gryffondor n'avait aucun souvenir de cela, Harry avait pris sur lui de lui expliquer, ajoutant qu'Hermione n'avait pas quitté son chevet et sa main depuis sa perte de conscience.

Le couple avait donc fini par se mettre en place au grand étonnement de tous. Beaucoup avaient demandé à Hermione ce qu'elle trouvait chez Ron, ne comprenant pas que la « Princesse de Gryffondor » puisse être attirée par le Weasley. Peu comprenaient et pourtant il suffisait au jeune homme de rentrer dans la pièce pour que la sorcière sorte un peu son nez de ses livres et qu'elle profite de la vie. Grâce à lui elle arrivait à garder le sourire, il avait le don de la faire rire en toutes circonstances. L'année continua donc de s'écouler et tous passèrent en 7ème année ou bien en 6ème année pour Ginny. Les vacances avaient permis à de nombreux couples de se rapprocher, Hermione et Ron étaient inséparables tout comme Harry et Ginny au grand plaisir de Molly. Drago avait réussi à garder Astoria à ses côtés qui se fichait éperdument que le Serpentard porte le nom de Malefoy ou Rogue. Surtout que depuis qu'il était dans cette famille il avait changé et en bien, il était loin le temps où elle était promise à un jeune homme arrogant et égocentrique. Aujourd'hui elle était simplement sa petite amie mais elle en était on ne peut plus fière. Drago continuait en parallèle à donner des nouvelles à Eileen.

 _Chère Princesse de Sang Mêlée_

 _Cela fait déjà 7 mois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a pu te voir en face, 7 mois que tu as perdu l'homme que tu aimais et je comprends que cela doit être dur. Ici il ne manque que toi pour que les sourires soient complets. Demain il y aura la rentrée à Poudlard et tu seras une des grandes absentes mais nous t'auront dans nos cœurs soit en sûre. Je t'ai déjà raconté tant de choses dans mes précédentes lettres, le mariage de tes parents sur un simple bout de papier, notre adoption à Harry et moi. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de ta part mais j'espère toujours que tu liras les lignes que je t'écris. Ce Noël se passera chez les Weasley, cela me rappelle que le dernier a été en ta compagnie et j'aurais espéré que celui-là le soit aussi. A toi de voir si tu me feras le cadeau de ta présence._

 _R._

Eileen montra alors la lettre à Tom, elle et lui avaient réussi à s'intégrer dans leur nouvelle vie dans la ville de Steveston au Canada. La jeune femme s'en voulait d'être la cause du malheur de ses parents mais elle ne savait pas comment leur expliquer que Tom n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort. En plus de tout cela, un événement était venu compliquer la vie du couple. Toutefois il fallait que tout change, prenant son courage à deux mains elle prit un parchemin et entreprit d'écrire à Molly pour lui parler de deux choses. Premièrement elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait venir pour le prochain Noël afin de faire la surprise à toute la famille. Deuxièmement elle voulait organiser le mariage de ses parents en secret afin qu'ils arrêtent de perdre du temps sur cette cérémonie à cause d'elle. Bien entendu, elle viendrait seule au mariage pour ne pas causer la panique. La sorcière ajouta un petit P.S. à la fin de la lettre pour prévenir Molly d'un léger petit détail en plus qui devait rester secret.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ah ! Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous pensez comme ma correctrice, l'histoire doit continuer avec notre cher Voldemort ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

 **Note de la correctrice** : Oui Voldemort n'est pas mort, merci la marque D'Eileen! Drago Rogue ça sonne bien ! Juste hâte de voir la réunion de famille !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _Un petit détail ou deux ?_


	2. Un petit détail ou deux ?

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

Merci à Maxine3482 et à Zeugma412 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 : Un petit détail ou deux ?**

Un hibou d'un blanc étonnant tapota à la fenêtre de la cuisine du Terrier des Weasley. Molly retint une moue de surprise, elle n'attendait aucun courrier ni aucun magazine, après tout la Gazette du Sorcier était déjà passée. Molly ouvrit alors la fenêtre et regarda pendant quelques minutes le hibou tentant de chercher dans ses souvenirs à qui il pourrait appartenir. Ne trouvant pas elle finit par prendre la lettre en gardant à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait se faire pincer par le bec de l'animal. Toutefois, ce dernier était bien dressé, il ne fit rien ce qui encouragea la sorcière à lui donner un peu d'eau et de la nourriture pour le remercier de sa docilité. Elle lut la lettre écrite d'une main inconnue mais eut un immense sourire quand elle comprit qu'Eileen était l'auteure de cette lettre. Certes elle ne connaissait que peu la jeune femme mais avec tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur elle, Molly éprouvait plus que de la simple empathie pour la sorcière, elle la plaignait sincèrement pour tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer pour son âge. Qu'importe qui était Voldemort, c'était un homme aimé par cette jeune femme et perdre l'homme que l'on aime n'est jamais une chose facile surtout qu'Eileen avait déjà perdu le Drago de son monde.

Elle parcourut les demandes de la sorcière au fil des lignes écrites sur le parchemin. Molly avait plus que hâte de voir la tête de Lily et Severus non seulement quand ils verraient leur fille mais également quand ils se rendraient compte de ce qui avait été préparé pour eux ici. En arrivant à la fin de la lettre, elle remarqua alors le petit P.S. qui l'étonna au plus haut point. Elle se retint d'en parler à Arthur présent non loin d'elle, actuellement afféré à prendre son petit déjeuner. Malgré son envie de tout raconter à son mari, elle ne fit rien et ne lui raconta uniquement ce qui était du domaine « public » et ce dernier avait déjà les plans en tête pour que la cérémonie du mariage se passe ici au Terrier malgré la neige qui sera forcément au rendez-vous le soir de Noël. Après tout il ne fallait pas que les invités ou les mariés prennent froid par le temps plus que glacial de cette soirée. Le sorcier posa la Gazette sur la table, but d'une traite son thé et sortit dans le jardin pour commencer à faire les mesures. Il y avait encore peu de temps, c'était Bill et Fleur qui s'étaient mariés ici alors ils avaient encore une grande partie du matériel sur place. Molly prit alors la Gazette du Sorcier entre ses mains pour y lire les gros titres :

 **~ La Gazette du Sorcier ~**

Les espions Rogue blanchis : Encore une erreur du Ministère ou une volonté de réintégrer d'anciens Mangemorts ?

Une tentative de sauvetage du Mage Noir : Des sources nous ont informés que d'anciens Mangemorts auraient tenté de ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie sans succès

Eileen Rogue sous philtre d'amour ? : D'anciens Mangemorts ont avoué devant leurs juges avoir vu des comportements plus qu'équivoques entre la sorcière et leur Maître, un philtre d'amour doit en être l'objet !

La matriarche des Weasley grimaça de colère et de dégoût devant ce torchon. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu un jour prendre ce journal comme source d'information fiable. La Gazette ne servait qu'à colporter des ragots, avec tout cela ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Eileen avait eu envie de s'exiler loin de tout cela. Elle prit alors sa plume et entreprit de répondre à la jeune sorcière afin de savoir comment tout allait s'organiser. Rien ne fut échangé sur le petit « Détail » de peur qu'un des fils de Molly ne tombe sur le courrier et ne l'ouvre par inadvertance. De septembre jusqu'au 20 décembre, les deux femmes travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour mettre leur plan en place et permettre que tout se passe comme prévu. Lorsque le jour de Noël arriva, Eileen arriva en avance afin d'aider Molly. Tous les autres Weasley étaient soit sur le chemin de Traverse pour d'éventuels achats de Noël de dernières minutes ou encore dehors pour préparer la décoration du mariage. Hermione et Fleur s'étaient personnellement chargées des petites touches finales qui feraient la différence. Eileen, de son côté, s'était occupée de la robe que sa mère porterait. Eileen se stoppa quelques secondes, faisant face à Molly.

\- _Tu sais ma petite, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais reconnaître les formes d'une femme qui vient d'accoucher. De plus la fin de ta lettre était assez explicite sur un lieu propice où mettre un berceau. Mais dis-moi où est cet enfant et qui est le père ?_

 _\- Tu as l'œil à ce que je vois, j'ai accouché il y a déjà un mois et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore le corps d'une femme enceinte par moment. Mon fils est avec son père … Tu es sûre de vouloir connaître son nom ?_

 _\- Oh je m'en doute parfaitement. Je ne te pense pas assez frivole pour tomber enceinte du premier venu alors bon … Si tu juges que cet enfant est en sécurité avec son père c'est qu'il est loin d'être l'homme que nous avons tous connus._

 _\- Oui … Il a bien changé sauf pour le côté surprotecteur et possessif mais bon personne n'est parfait après tout !_

Eileen révéla alors qu'elle était tombée enceinte lors de la dernière nuit qu'elle avait eue l'occasion de passer avec Tom. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle attendait un enfant qu'une fois enceinte de 4 mois et ne regrettait pas le moins du monde que cet enfant soit arrivé dans leurs vies. Molly lui rappela qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un enfant parfois pour faire ressortir le meilleur chez un être humain. Dans la soirée, Eileen avait prévu de présenter son fils à ses parents et avait prévu un endroit dans la chambre de Molly et Arthur pour qu'il puisse dormir. Elle prépara la chambre en secret le temps que tout le monde arrive. La famille et les amis vinrent accueillir Lily et Severus qui ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, une fois que cela fut fait, les deux voulurent s'interposer mais on ne leur en laissa pas le temps. La robe de Lily était somptueuse, des touches de bleu venaient relever la couleur rousse de la sorcière et des fleurs bougeaient au rythme du vent via un sort. Dehors, un chapiteau avait été érigé et une bulle de chaleur protectrice empêchait les invités de ressentir les effets de la neige présente près d'eux.

Severus était devant l'autel, attendant sa promise quand il la vit arriver. Son cœur était empli de tellement de sentiments, tous plus positifs les uns que les autres. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce jour se réaliserait vraiment et que Lily et lui pourraient se dire vraiment « oui » devant tous leurs proches. Lui et Lily échangèrent pourtant un regard lourd de sens, ils pensaient tous deux à Eileen, leur chère fille, qui n'était pas auprès d'eux pour ce jour si spécial. Une tête sortie alors de la foule, Eileen était là, devant leurs yeux, tenant un petit couffin où les alliances se trouvaient. La sorcière avança à pas lents profitant du sourire qui se profilait sur les visages de ses parents, cette soirée promettait bien des surprises, et deux de ces surprises n'avait pas encore été découverte par les futurs mariés.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je me doute que beaucoup avait deviné pour le bébé non ?

 **Note de la correctrice** : Eileen a un enfant, ouiiiii! Mais comment réagira sa famille face à cela? La préparation du mariage bat son plein, et voilà le moment où Eileen doit faire son entrée !

 _Ps : Prochain Chapitre -_ _La présentation officielle_


	3. La présentation officielle

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley !

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : La présentation officielle**

Severus et Lily foncèrent sur Eileen pour la prendre dans leurs bras. La jeune sorcière eut à peine le temps de confier le couffin à Hermione sur sa droite avant que deux paires de bras ne l'entourent. Lily eut du mal à se retenir de pleurer mais son maquillage n'aurait pas tenu l'épreuve. Tout était à présent parfait pour que cette union soit plus que mémorable. Le mariage reprit alors et l'un comme l'autre put alors exprimer ses vœux à sa moitié.

 _\- Ma chère Lily, je te prends aujourd'hui comme épouse parce que ma vie n'aurait pas de sens sans ta présence à mes côtés. Tu es non seulement mon amie, mon amante mais surtout mon âme sœur. Mon cœur a toujours été tien et il le sera à jamais. Que le temps passe, que des épreuves nous frappent de plein fouet ou encore que nos enfants nous en face voir de toutes les couleurs, je sais que nous pourrons tout surmonter car dès aujourd'hui aucun d'entre nous ne sera seul. Je te serais fidèle et je te chérirais pour l'éternité._

 _\- Mon tendre Severus, je te connais depuis l'enfance et je n'imagine pas quelqu'un d'autre comme mari. Tu fais partit de ma vie comme le soleil a besoin de sa lune. Tu me connais mieux que moi-même et tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ou besoin avant même que mon cœur ne soit fixé. Tu es parfait et même si je sais que je vais briser ta réputation de Poudlard, tu es tendre, romantique et aimant. Severus, je ne peux être heureuse si je suis loin de toi car tu n'es pas seulement une partie de mon cœur, tu l'es à part entière. Je te serais fidèle et je te chérirais pour l'éternité._

Le mage président la cérémonie leur accorda un immense sourire et les traditionnels « Oui » s'échangèrent. Severus embrassa alors sa femme avec un immense sourire, oubliant pendant un court moment toute l'assemblée qui se trouvait autour d'eux. En cet instant, seule Lily comptait, une armée aurait pu débarquer qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué, plongé dans le regard de la femme qu'il pouvait affirmer ouvertement et officiellement être sienne. Lily n'avait plus ressentit ce sentiment de bonheur depuis bien longtemps, la perte de Severus avait été si douloureuse que jamais Lily n'aurait pensé pouvoir à nouveau être si heureuse. Voir les sourires de Drago, Harry et Eileen au premier rang, rendait tout cela unique et tout simplement magique. Le bouquet fut alors lancé comme le voulait la tradition et il tomba entre les mains d'Hermione qui fut plus rouge que la robe qu'elle portait. Ron riait sans prêter une grande attention à ce genre de tradition mais embrassa toutefois sa compagne pour couvrir un peu les joues rouge de cette dernière. Le repas se déroula sans encombre et personne ne questionna Eileen sur ce qui s'était déroulé pendant les 10 derniers mois. Il était temps pour la sorcière de prendre à part ses parents.

 _\- Papa, Maman … J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer …_

 _\- Que ce passe-t-il Eileen ?_ Questionna Lily d'un air plus qu'inquiet.

 _\- Il y a 10 mois, Voldemort est mort mais Tom non … J'avais encore un Horcruxe en moi, la partie humaine et sans magie de Tom. Elle s'est transférée en lui au moment où je pensais que tout était fini et il … il est revenu à la vie._

 _\- Tu es en train de dire que pendant ces 10 derniers mois tu étais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_ Hoqueta Severus.

 _\- Non papa, il n'est plus comme ça, il n'a plus de magie ! Pendant tout ce temps nous avons vécu comme deux moldus !_

Severus avait du mal à imaginer son ancien Maître comme un simple moldu. Eileen comprit alors qu'elle devrait prouver sa bonne foi, elle le regarda et pris ses mains pour les poser au niveau de son visage. Ouvrant alors son esprit, elle permit à son père de s'y immiscer facilement, il put alors voir tout ce qui c'était passé dans la vie de sa fille et ressentir tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Rien n'aurait pu mieux le convaincre que de voir sa fille heureuse avec Tom, un homme qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sorcier qu'il pouvait autrefois être. Le dernier détail de sa vision lui fit reprendre conscience, il regarda le ventre de sa fille d'un air plus qu'étonné ce qui fit vite comprendre à Lily ce qu'il avait vu. La sorcière compris instantanément pourquoi la forme du corps de sa fille avait changé et elle savait bien que si Severus était convaincu par ce qu'il avait vu, elle ne pouvait remettre en cause le jugement d'Eileen sur Tom. Ils retournèrent parmi les invités et Eileen put alors ouvertement dire aux siens ce qu'elle venait de révéler à ses parents. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus qui acquiesça que Tom n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort.

Hermione, Ginny, Lily comme Molly n'avait qu'une envie, voir le bébé né depuis un mois. Malheureusement, Eileen se voyait mal séparer le père et le fils qui était fusionnels depuis la naissance. A contre cœur Severus proposa que les deux rejoignent la fête. Certes, la dernière chose dont il avait envie le jour de son propre mariage était la présence d'un Mage Noir mais il avait foi en sa fille et avait lui aussi envie de rencontrer son petit-fils. Après tout il devrait bien faire face à cet homme un jour ou l'autre alors autant ne pas perdre de temps. Eileen regarda avec surprise son père mais s'exécuta, après tout il fallait profiter qu'il ait dit oui, cela pourrait ne pas durer. La jeune sorcière transplana alors chez elle où elle découvrit Tom en train de bercer leur fils pour qu'il s'endorme, elle s'en voulait presque de devoir couper court à cette scène. Elle expliqua alors à son compagnon que sa famille était au courant de tout et qu'aussi étrange que cela soit, toute la petite famille était invité au mariage. Tom resta suspicieux, il avait toujours la crainte d'être éloigné de sa compagne et de leur fils mais tenant le bébé contre lui il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait vivre en sachant qu'il privait Eileen des siens. Un silence apparu soudainement quand Eileen transplana avec Tom et leur fils devant les invités.

 _\- Bon, je ne vous présente pas Tom enfin Thomas… Par contre voici Salazar Severus Gaunt, notre fils. Il tenait à ce que cet enfant ait une plus belle vie que la sienne et donc nous avons convenu qu'il ne pouvait pas être un Jedusor._

 _\- Mais comment ferez-vous, enfin je veux dire tout le monde saura de qui est cet enfant et donc par rapprochement, qui vous êtes, enfin étiez Tom,_ exprima Lily sans aucune crainte à l'égard de l'ex sorcier.

 _\- Officiellement, oui cet enfant sera le fils de Tom Jedusor. Les sorciers ne sont pas dupes et savent compter au vu de l'âge de cet enfant, qu'Eileen était auprès de moi à cette période. Toutefois, peu connaisse mon visage en tant que Tom et dans ceux encore en vie il n'y a qu'Eileen et Severus qui ne sont pas à Azkaban._ Ajouta clairement le jeune homme.

 _\- Et donc, encore une fois officiellement, Tom est Thomas Gaunt, un descendant de la grande famille Gaunt, ignoré du monde magique parce qu'il n'a pas développé de pouvoir. Au vu de l'obsession de cette famille pour la magie ce n'est pas étonnant. Thomas sera donc le beau-père de Salazar, seul la famille, donc vous, êtes au courant de qui il est en réalité._

Il fallait admettre que tout avait été calculé jusqu'au tout dernier détail. Rien n'avait été laissé de côté et le simple fait de voir le regard tendre que posait Thomas sur son fils suffisait à comprendre qu'il était un homme totalement différent. Severus était resté en retrait et muet pendant toute la discussion. Son regard était fixé sur le bébé dormant dans les bras de son père, savoir que sa fille et Lord Voldemort avait eu une relation amoureuse était une chose mais avoir la preuve qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble était une autre. Le Maître des Potions ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que cela impliquait pour cet enfant. Tout serait tellement compliqué pour lui, d'une certaine manière cela le faisait penser à Harry, être connu avant même de comprendre pourquoi. Quand il arrivera à Poudlard, tout le monde le dévisagera mais contrairement à Harry il ne sera pas admiré mais craint par tous. Rien ne semblait être bon dans l'avenir de cet enfant. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger contre le monde entier. Quand il le voyait, il pensait encore à Eileen qu'il avait voulu protéger il y a encore peu.

A l'étonnement général, Severus s'approcha Thomas et lui demanda la permission de prendre Salazar dans ses bras. Il déposa alors un délicat baiser sur le front de celui qui était son petit-fils. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'il n'y ait que des sourires sur ce visage. Il murmura au petit être qu'il tenait contre lui « Je promets d'être là pour toi ».

 _\- Pendant que j'y suis, il faut bien que cet enfant ait des repères alors si vous le voulez bien, Drago et Hermione nous aimerions que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine de Salazar._

 _\- Comme si je pouvais refuser une telle demande !_ Ria Hermione.

 _\- Et moi dont ! Il faudra bien quelqu'un qui lui apprenne à s'amuser, notre Miss Je-Sais-Tout risquerait de le bourrer de livre si on la stop pas !_

Ils rirent à l'unisson ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer l'enfant. Lily prit un grand plaisir à nourrir son petit-fils. Tout était si simple ce soir-là et aucune ombre ne semblait pouvoir interférer avec le bonheur de cette famille. La vie n'allait surement pas être simple pour Eileen, Thomas et Salazar mais jamais ils ne seraient seul car les amis et la famille qui les entouraient seraient toujours à leur côté. Eileen câlina son fils avant de le remettre dans le lit de Molly, rien n'aurais pu mieux se passer, elle n'aurait pas imaginé vivre tout cela sans le père de son fils à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Plusieurs d'entre vous on dû remarquer le petit bug en ce moment qui semble tenir à ce que la dernière mise à jour sois le 29 avril (alors que nous sommes le 11 mars et qu'il y a eut 2 chapitres entre temps) ! Je ne sais pas si cela sera débloqué avec ce chapitre et que vous aurez enfin la notification de publication mais je croise les doigts

 **Note de la correctrice** : Très jolie cérémonie, et double choc de la famille en découvrant le bébé d'Eileen et Tom!

 _Ps : Dernier Chapitre -_ _Epilogue : Un héritage_


	4. Epilogue : Un héritage

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter et tous les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling_

Merci à ma correctrice Harley pour le super travail que tu a fais sur cette fan fiction !

Merci à Zeugma412 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Epilogue : Un héritage**

Enfin, il n'était plus l'un des seuls de la famille à Poudlard ! Bon c'est vrai il y avait eu les enfants de Fleur et Bill qui étaient déjà dans le château mais c'était différent. Cette année les ainés de ses oncles arriveraient mais plus important encore : sa petite soeur. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir les aider et les guider. Il espérait secrètement que l'un d'entre eux finirait à Serpentard comme lui. James Sirius Potter était en 2ème année mais lui et le jeune Gryffondor n'avait que peu de points communs. Albus Drago Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley, Scorpius Hyperion Rogue et Isolt Eileen Gaunt entraient en première année. La foule de ces derniers entra dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux de la directrice Mac Gonnagal et des professeurs. Tout le monde savait qu'Isolt, Scorpius et Albus étaient les petits enfants de Severus et Lily Rogue et la salle entière était curieuse de savoir dans quelle maison ils seraient répartis. Les quatre jeunes sorciers passèrent leurs regards dans la salle entière, on leur avait tant parlé de Poudlard mais c'était plus beau que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Mais aujourd'hui c'était lui, Salazar Severus Gaunt, préfet en chef de la maison Serpentard en 7ème année qui serait présent pour eux.

Chacun passa sous le Choîpeau Magique, Scorpius fut aussi rapidement réparti que son père avant lui et fut envoyé à Serpentard, Salazar s'étant installé en bout de table, il accueillit le jeune homme avec un large sourire. Rose suivit également la tradition familiale et finit chez les Gryfffondor, ces derniers étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir la descendante d'Hermione qu'ils espéraient aussi intelligente que sa mère. Après tout Hermione avait à son époque rapporté énormément de points à sa maison. D'un autre côté si la jeune fille était aussi bonne au Quidditch que son père et sa tante cela serait aussi un avantage. Ce fut alors au tour d'Albus qui était plus que terrifié, peu de temps avant il avait exprimé à son père sa peur de finir à Serpentard dont on ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de bonne publicité dans les livres. Harry lui avait simplement rappelé que son grand-père, son oncle, sa tante, son cousin sont des Serpentard et des personnes biens. Etonnement Albus eut un sourire en se dirigeant vers la table des Vert et Argent chez qui il venait d'être réparti. Il s'installa en face de Salazar qui était on ne peut plus heureux du choix du Choîpeau. Vint enfin le tour d'Isolt, la petite sœur de Salazar, elle était toute menue, on aurait dit qu'on pouvait la briser en la serrant dans ses bras. La jeune femme fut alors envoyée chez les Serdaigles, son goût pour les livres et la connaissance l'avaient menée sur cette voie.

Salazar lança un regard complice à sa petite sœur, il était heureux de la voir ici et encore plus chez les Serdaigle. Dans le dos de sa mère, il avait parié avec son père sur la maison d'Isolt et le jeune Serpentard venait de gagner. Sa vie n'avait pas été simple quand il était arrivé à Poudlard et sa sœur avait la chance de ne pas avoir le même poids que lui sur les épaules. Après tout ils étaient officiellement demi-frère et sœur. Il se souvenait de son arrivée dans ce château, il était un jeune garçon terrifié par l'héritage que lui avait laissé son « défunt » père et avait été réparti à Serpentard. Il avait tellement craint ce jour, le jour où tous ne verraient en lui qu'un successeur à Lord Voldemort. Il avait très vite été catégorisé dans les sorciers à ne pas approcher et avait très mal vécu ses premiers temps au château. Heureusement pour lui, il avait eu tout le soutien imaginable de son grand-père et de sa grand-mère, bien évidemment ses parents lui envoyaient toujours des lettres remplies d'encouragement tout comme le reste de la famille et tout cela avait rendu sa vie bien plus supportable. Heureusement pour lui, le monde le voyait comme étant élevé par un Moldu en beau-père ce qui avait pour effet de faire comprendre au monde qu'il n'éprouvait aucune haine pour cette catégorie de l'espèce humaine.

Salazar avait su juste avant son arrivée à Poudlard que Thomas était véritablement son père et non juste son beau-père. Certes cela lui avait fait un choc mais il n'avait que plus d'admiration pour cet homme qui avait totalement changé de vie pour l'amour d'une femme et qui avait su changer sa manière d'être pour le bien de sa famille. Il eut un jour la chance de sympathiser avec un sorcier qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer par le passé. Grâce à Teddy Lupin, la vie devint plus facile, ce dernier permit à Salazar de montrer à tous qu'il était bien plus que le simple fils d'un ancien Mage Noir mais qu'il était une personne à part entière. Petit à petit il avait fini par se faire des amis et bien qu'il y ait toujours des petits plaisantins présents pour lui rappeler son ascendance il aimait rappeler qu'il était le fils de Tom Jedusor et non celui de Lord Voldemort.

Il était le fils d'un sorcier qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait et pas celui d'un meurtrier. C'était cette phrase qu'il répétait à tous ceux qui lui menait la vie dure. Salazar avait hérité de sa mère un tempérament d'acier qui lui permettait d'avoir toujours de quoi répliquer mais pas seulement. Il tenait aussi autre chose d'elle, une petite marque blanche d'un crâne et d'un serpent. Son père lui avait appris que cette marque signifiait que la personne avait un rôle à jouer, que cela indiquait un changement dans le monde de la magie. Sa mère l'avait eue et elle avait apporté la paix dans le cœur de son père, mettant ainsi fin à la guerre. Il aimait à penser que cette marque sur son bras était présente pour lui rappeler que même chez les êtres les plus sombres, on pouvait toujours trouver de la lumière.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors je tenais à dire un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fan fiction depuis ses tous débuts, j'espère que vous avez apprécié d'avoir le choix entre deux fins possibles. J'espère également que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire. Encore un énorme merci à vous tous !

 **Note de la correctrice** : Un fils qui a le coeur de son père au final !


End file.
